Kunskap är Makt
by smargden
Summary: En ung Harry ritar femuddiga stjärnor med sitt eget blod vid sin femåriga födelsedag - och ber en bön. Han väntade sig inte att bli hörd - nu heller. Men ödet hade en känslig dag.
1. Del 1

**Kunskap är Makt**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-08-10

**Förord — Prolog**

Egentligen behövs det ingen prolog för storyn börjar på Harrys femårsdag. Eller mer korrekt, de sista minutrarna av hans femårsdag.

I sömnen hade han vänt sig en aning och vaknade igen, det gjorde ont i hela kroppen, de flesta såren hade slutat blöda, men de sved fortfarande, han visste att även resten av natten skulle vara svår, det var den alltid efter att han hade blivit spöad.

Han tvingade sina ögon att se, trots att det var absolut svart i skrubben, det en teknik han hade lärt sig, med pekfingret ritade han fem tycken femuddiga stjärnor på hans tak med ännu flytande blod, hans tak var trappstegens undersida, var och en av stjärnorna representerade hans ålder, både i antal stjärnor och i antal spetsar. Hans tankar formades, och han uttalade sin önskan högt.

"_Jag önskar jag hade något alternativ till det usla helvete jag har här_."

Han slöt ögonen igen, han kunde inte hålla sig kvar i medvetandet, han dåsade av, till befrielsens tomhet. Ibland lyckades han koppla bort allt och han blev fri, en stund i vart fall. Ibland hände det av sig självt, ofta därför att hans kropp saknade tillräckligt med kolhydrater för att fungera. Nu var ett sådant tillfälle, det hade tagit på hans krafter att läka de skador han hade kunnat få att sluta sig.

— : —

'_Du har gjort en önskan, och den ska bifallas. Men, den kan inte serveras dig, du måste själv ta hand om, och jobba för den. Du ska få __kunskap__. Kunskap att själv förändra saker. Du får kunskapen du skulle ha fått under de kommande tjugofem åren, om du hade fortsatt utan förändring._

_Det kan synas som att du får en andra chans, att leva om ditt liv. Så är det inte — inget av det du tror dig minnas har hänt. Men, det du tror dig minnas måste finnas för att koppla till hur du har lärt dig saker, men inget av det har hänt. Om någon påstår att du måste låta det hända som du minns därför att det annars kan bli en paradox, så har de fel. Jag säger det igen — inget av det du tror dig minnas har hänt._

_Det jag ger dig är kunskap, kunskap är makt, makt kan missbrukas, eller förvaltas. Var födelsedag, av de kommande tjugofem, kommer jag att kontrollera vad du har gjort med din kunskap, missbrukar du den — kan den tas ifrån dig. Blir jag nöjd med dina resultat kan jag dessutom uppdatera dem att bli i förhållande till ditt aktuella liv._

—

Hans dröm kändes underlig, samtidigt svävade enorma mängder av minnen omkring i hans huvud. Han _visste_ att han _visste_ saker, och han kunde sätta minnen till hur han visst det han visste, även om det bara var korta segment. Under det att han lät tankarna virvla sattes de ihop till en lång sträng, ett möjligt liv — hans möjliga liv, fanns framför honom. Ju mer han såg av det ju mer grät han.

Han visste att han inte hade några val, att börja med, men med lite planering och en hel del smygande så borde han kunna lösa flera saker. Men först måste han börja vårda sin kropp. Det var absolut första och största behovet.

—

Tre månader hade han hållit på nu, en bit av en gren från en ek i parken som hade fått dra i hans eget blod i en vecka fungerade som trollspö. Inget vidare trollspö, men, det räckte för hans behov. Han använde den för att göra ljus, för att förvandla saker, han gjorde besvärjelser. Allt för att _öva upp_ sin kropps förmåga att göra magi.

Hans nästa projekt var att lyckas med självförändringen, både att hela sig snabbare, men också för att var morgon fortfarande se ut som att han var mer död än levande efter föregående dags misshandel, men utan att skadorna fanns på djupet. Men inte minst, han vågade inte visa att han blev fylligare och att han fick mer muskler och inte längre såg ut som en koncentrationslägerfånge.

Han hade kommit så långt i sin förvandlingskonst att han lät kranvatten se ut och smaka som mjölk, det var vad Dursleys fick behålla i kylskåpet efter att Harry själv hade druckit sig nöjd. Likaså brödet han lämnade kvar, det var kasserade tidningar. Han visste att de skulle återgå att bli trasiga tidningar efter ett par dagar, därför var han noga med att inga metallbitar fick finnas med. Så häftklamrarna som den lokala tidningen satt ihop med var han tvungen att ta bort först.

Köttbitar, dem gjorde han bara lite större, efter att han själv hade tagit vad han behövde. Naturligtvis var energiinnehållet, och nyttan med det han hade fixat inte större än de ingående komponenterna, men Dursleus hade fett att ta av, de skulle bara må bra av lite bantning.

Det hade tagit honom till november innan han vågade sig på mer direkta besvärjelser direkt mot Petunia och Vernon. Han såg att det höll på att bli läge där Vernon åter skulle ha en av de där raseriutbrotten, fel lag hade vunnit i fotboll, och Vernon hade förlorat 15 pund på sin vadslagning — igen. Det och den urdruckna spriten var tecken han kände igen.

Skräcken för den kommande misshandeln drev Harry till att försöka. Han gjorde en glömskebesvärjelse över dem båda. Och han lät dem minnas att Vernon åter hade slagit Harry med bältet. Just innan de började vakna till sans slank Harry in i sin skrubb. Magiskt låste han dörren inifrån så att det såg ut som att den som vanligt var låst på utsidan. Han var räddad, för den gången, han måste bara se till att _skadorna_ fanns synliga även kommande dag.

Han hade inget val annat än att låta sin kropp växa, han behövde all näring och träning han kunde skaffa, likaså gjorde han magi så ofta han kom åt, han hade kommit så långt i det nu att han även kunde kalla in saker, och att slå ut personer till medvetslöshet, utan trollspö.

Han _visste_ också att han borde kunna driva fram minst en av sina animagusformer, och han valde den viktigaste, fågeln, den vita _snöugglan_. Det var en av de former han hade hittat sent, _maken till Hedwig_. Det var egentligen hon som hade lärt honom den, men nu skulle han lära sig den först. Våren kom och med den blev det nödvändigt att börja agera, om han skulle få någon nytta av sina kunskaper. Han hade funderat länge, och ofta på vem av de vuxna han måste alliera sig med. Han hoppades att han hade valt rätt.

—

_Bästa Amelia,_

_Du känner mig inte, men jag skriver till dig ändå. Hoppas du ger dig tid att läsa detta brevet, och att du gör det där du är ensam._

_Först, Jag är Harry James Potter, 5 år på det sjätte. Vad vet jag, om världen och allt omkring — inget, säger många. Och kanske ska jag inte heller veta något. MEN — jag hoppas du ger mig chansen att se om mina tankar, minnen, visioner eller vad det är har någon relevans._

_Först, ett minne som har med ett intensivt grönt ljus, och mor som föll ihop, innan jag själv bländades igen och efter det slutatde minnena från då._

_Det jag minns, är att __råttan__ eller mer riktigt Peter som kunde bli råtta, fanns med han som gjorde det gröna ljuset. Det är ett minne från tidigt. Tillsammans med det minnet kan jag säga att Sirius inte fanns där, däremot fanns Peter där._

_Så går jag över till dröm-minnen, ja jag tror det är dröm, som att någon försöker säga något till mig i drömmen. Om jag har förstått rätt så är Sirius i ett grymt fängelse, för något han inte har gjort. Han skulle vara den som den elake skulle leta, och på så sätt skydda Peter. Men Peter var falsk, han var med den elake, som tydligen försvann när han försökte döda mig._

_Om det jag har sett i mina drömmar är riktigt så finns Peter kvar. Något som ser ut som registerkort, det som visar saker om en person, var han finns, när han är född och när han död, det visar att Peter lever, trots att alla tror han är död._

_Kolla om det finns något sådant register, och om han lever, jag tror ni ska titta efter en råtta, i någon magisk familj, någon familj som inte gör för mycket väsen av sig, och är fattiga nog att ta in en upphittad råtta som keldjur till något av barnen._

_Nästa sak som jag inte förstår något av är att jag måste be dig vara försiktig. I en av drömmarna så ser det ut som att du har personer med tauering på en av underarmarna, flera stycken dessutom. Förstod jag rätt är flera av dem i nära relation med en ljushårig person, som viskar elaka saker bakom ryggen på folk. Även han har en lika tatuering. I en av viskningarna tyckte jag mig höra något i stil med att 'skyllde på' och 'kostade 15000'._

_Om jag förstod det rätt så måste du vara försiktig, hittar du råttan, kommer han endera att dödas innan han hinner säga något, eller så kommer den att få rymma. Bäst vore att först hitta de som är, som inte är elaka. Och sen hitta mina föräldrars förrädare, för det är inte Sirius._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S._

_Ta gärna hand om Staar, en tid låt honom flyga fritt, dem jag finns hos är inte snälla personer, men att komma hit, eller sända ugglepost hit ställer bara till det. Staar, vet att bara söka mig när jag är ensam i parken. Så ifall du vill sända något till mig, gör det enbart med honom._

_Harry_

—

Han hade skrivit brevet, efter tjogotalet ändringar skrev han rent det, och slutligen droppade tre droppar av sitt blod längst ner till höger. Han hade bara att vänta tills det blev rätt dag. Det kom när Vernon med familj, alltså utan Harry, skulle till Vernons syster över veckoslutet.

Harry hade som vanligt vid sådana tillfällen blivit inlåst i skrubben med tre skivor bröd, en liten falska vatten och en potta. Efter att Harry hörde deras bil försvinna lämnade han skrubben, och låste omsorgsfullt efter sig. Först plundrade han Petunias hushållskassa, efter det plockade han fram Vernons bankkort, hans _hemliga_ bankkort, och koden till den. Dessutom de buntar med pundsedlar Vernon förvarade i utrymmet under nedersta skrivbordslådan. Avslutningsvis hämtade han en dunk lampolja från källaren.

Fyra små stearinljus skulle ge honom den tid han behövde innan huset skulle bli övertänt, och brinna ner till grunden. Han log inom sig när han tänkte på försäkringen, var den som han _mindes_ så var det hans eget hus, och därför skulle Vernon aldrig få ut något från försäkringen. Harry själv brydde sig inte alls, ingen skulle skadas, inga grannhus skulle vara i fara.

Som Staar flög han iväg med brevet, och han avsåg aldrig mer komma tillbaks till Dursleys. Ingen, utöver Gringotts skulle mer höra av Harry Potter, på flera år, det ar i vart fall vad han planerade.

—

**2**

Amelia hade inte försuttit sina dagar, hon visste vad _planering_ innebar. Och hon planerade. Först bjöd hon in ett par av sina medarbetare till personligt samtal, hon nämnde om ett mycket viktigt uppdrag och hon ville försäkra sig om att hon hade lojaliteten hos personerna hon valde. På så sätt kom hennes grupp att omfatta 38 _betrodda_, innan hon satte igång att gallra.

Åtta anonyma anklagelser hade hon sett till att få in, därför blev hon tvungen att göra en _internutredning_. Eftersom hennes betrodda var förberedda gick det fort.

Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, var två utöver tolv aurorer som hamnade på Azkaban. Malfoy var redan friad från anklagelser att vara dödsätare, men, han var inte frikänd från mutbrott. Att han samtidigt kunde höras om andra _mord_ än de som hade varit uppe vid tidigare rättegång gjorde det möjligt att få honom fälld hans tid bestämdes till — livstid. Cornelius Fudge, följde med av bara farten och fick 25 år, Bartemius Cruch senior fick livstid för utsläppningen av hans son, som erhöll dementorkyss.

Sirius Black förhördes igen, och fick ett väl tilltaget skadestånd, dels av ministeriet men även tilldelades personliga ersättningar från de som satt i ledande position när han oskyldigt spärrades in på Azkaban utan rättegång. Allt det underlättades sedan Peter Pettigrev hade hittats, han erhöll dementorkyss. Likaså tvingades Albus Dumbledore träda tillbaks, han hade varit en av de _drivande_ på att Sirius Black skulle in på Azkaban. Han i sin tur drog med sig Severus Snape.

Hela sommaren 1986 var rent kaos, gamla sanningar omprövades, ordnar återtogs, allt medan efterspaningarna av Harry Potter fortgick. Som uggla kunde Harry färdas till platser han behövde komma till, liksom att leverera _viktiga brev_. Ett av de viktigaste breven var till Amelia igen. Det handlade om hemliga rummet i familjen Malfoys herrgård. Han hade beskrivit vad han hade sett i en drömvision, och hur den skulle förstöras, och att det var av yttersta vikt att den dagboken verkligen förstördes.

Det hade tagit lång tid att övertyga Gringotts att förstöra horcruxet i bägaren, men då den inte tog fysisk skada, och att den förblev kvar gav de med sig. Att flyga till Azkaban och erbjuda en dementor att suga själsfagmentet ur diademet och ringen gick bättre än han hade befarat.

Det var efter att han hade _bjudit in sig_ till Sirius barndomshem, det var efter att han hade lämnat av ett brev från Harry Potter till Sirius, som han kunde leta rätt på Slytherins spänne, medan han som Staar väntade på svar.

Det hade blivit vår 1987 när alla fragmenten utom det som fanns i honom själv var avklarade och han bad Gringotts ordna ett möte med Amelia Bones och Sirius Black och honom själv i deras ceremonilokal.

"Bra att ni kunde komma, jag har en del att berätta, bara lyssna först. Jag överlevde dödsförbannelsen, men Tom Riddle alias Voldemot lämnade kvar en del av honom själv i mig, jag blev hans sjätte horcrux. Först hade han gjort dagboken sedan ringen, bägaren, spännet och slutligen diademet. Han hade förberett Gryffindors dolk och avsåg göra det sjätte horcruxet med det när han dödade mig.

"Med det skulle han ha fördelat sin själ i sju segment. Sex materiella solida samt att han var det sjunde, nu blev det lite annat än han hade planerat. När han dödade mor, så var det ett kallblodigt mord genom att hon bara ställde sig mellan honom och mig. Därför skapades hans sjätte horcrux när han dödade mor. Horcruxet satte av sig självt i mig, utan att Voldi märkte det.

"Inför förberedelserna för vart hoecrux såg han även över vilka skydd han skulle ha på respektive horcrux, inget av dem fick vara lika, men de var dödliga. Som exempel hade ringen en ostoppbar kroppsförruttnelsebesvärjelse på sig. Jag fick ett reflektionsskydd, som skulle klara även dödsförbannelsen, minst en gång. Därför råkade jag överleva dödsförbannelsen, men kraften i skyddet försvann bara sekunderna efter att horcruxet i mig skapades.

"Genom att horcruxet i mig hindrade dödsförbannelsen att döda mig, så slogs den tillbaks på Tom Riddle själv.

"Hur vet jag allt detta? Jo, alla Tom Riddles minnen, alltså Voldemorts minnen finns i mig. Därför vet jag vilka som var äkta dödsätare, vem som var mina föräldrars hemlighållare, och att Secverus Snape har lurat Albus Dumbledore att han har bytt sida. Eden som de tar när de får märket kan inte brytas utan att de dör, därför är det omöjligt för någon att byta sida, eller att tvingas ta märket mot sin vilja, och leva.

"Jag har förstört alla de fysiska horcruxen, så de är förstörda, det finns bara ett kvar, utöver andeformen av Voldemort själv. Han kommer att bli parasit i någon så småningom. Den enda möjlighet han har att kunna verka är att besätta någon. Men det kan aldrig bli längre än tillfälligt, från dagar, veckor till i längsta fall nästan ett år.

"Hans enda möjlighet att komma tillbaks mer permanent är en nekromantisk rit han känner till, hans faders ben, en vän eller tjänares kött, och en fiendes blod utöver en del otrevliga ingredienser i en brygd. Med det kan han få en ny kropp. Därför är det viktigt att plundra gravgården vid familjen Riddles herrgård. Kött av vän eller tjänare, eller blod av en fiende, kan vara svårare att eliminera. Benen på kyrkogården däremot, och varför inte dessutom larma den och vara beredd att storma in och slå ut honom just som han har fått en kropp som kan dödas.

"Som sagt, jag läser av hans minnen, så det är därför jag vet vad han visste så långt som tills min mor dog. Nu ska jag avsluta hans sista horcrux." Harry riktade sitt första trollspö mot ärret. "_Avada Kedavra"._

Med det sjönk Harry Potter ihop, livlös, medan de övriga var helt förstummade. När Sirius och Amelia äntligen började reagera och rusa fram till Harrys fallna kropp förvandlades den till den snövita ugglan, och med ett hopp upp flög den iväg ut genom ett hål som de ingen av dem hade sett innan.

Griphook höll fram ett kuvert till var till dem. Sirius öppnade sitt och läste.

_Sirius_

_Jag hade inget annat val än att hålla mig undan, förlåt._

_Endera dog jag, eller så överlevde jag ännu en dödsförbannelse, och om jag dödar enbart Voldemorts horcrux i mig nu, eller om även jag dör vet jag inte, men jag har inget annat val._

_Om jag överlever kommer jag att komma till dig, emellanåt, och då måste du lova att inte avslöja mig. Jag hade inget annat val än att hoppas att jag inte dör._

_Lev väl och sköt om dig_

_Harry_

—

Amelia läste sitt brev också när hon såg att Sirius satt med sitt brev.

_Amelia_

_Endera dör jag, eller så överlever jag ännu en dödsförbannelse. Voldemorts horcrux i mig måste dö, det är det sista nu. Om jag dör vet jag inte, men jag har inget annat val._

_Om jag överlever vill jag hålla mig dold och du måste lova att inte avslöja mig. Jag har inget annat val än att hoppas att jag inte dör._

_För mig, Harry Potter, som eliminerat Voldemort, är det farligt att finnas öppet i samhället. Därför behöver jag — alltså om jag överlever, ha tillåtelse att använda trollspö även innan jag ens börjar på Hogwarts, om jag ens ska börja där. Tänk på att jag har Voldemorts alla minnen, allt han kan, . . . kunde, kan jag._

_Jag är beredd att inför dig ta en ed på mitt liv att aldrig tortera eller döda — för mitt stora nöjes skull. Däremot kan jag i en strid bli tvingen att försvara mig, och kanske döda för att rädda mig själv eller dem jag har kär._

_Ja, jag har förmågan, men jag vill gärna försäkra mig om att inte bli som han. Men jag behöver kunna försvara mig mot dem som känner att de behöver ta livet av mig, jag är säker på att det finns rätt många av dem kvar där ute, han själv inte minst._

_Som du märker, om jag överlever, är jag en oregistrerad animagus, behåll den kunskapen för dig själv, då är den inte helt okänd i lagens kontor, men det är inget den breda allmänheten behöver veta._

_Jag kommer att bära trollspö, och använda det både till vardagsbehov, träning, och till försvar. Det är bättre om jag har tillåtelse till det, än att behöva flytta utomlands av den orsaken. Kommer vi överens på den punkten, så kan jag mycket väl tänka mig att gå på Hogwarts, när det blir dags för det._

_Kanske behöver Susan en killkompis? Involvera i så fall även Longbottoms grabb Neville, så blir vi fyra med Hannah._

_Var snäll med Staar, och jag kommer som honom, om jag kommer._

_Och ge inte Voldemort några chanser att komma igen, jag har gjort vad jag kan för att förhindra hans återkomst. Du kommer att få av gringotts några kristallflaskor med minnen på hur respektive horcrux har förstörts, liksom minnet från de ödestigra minuterna då mor dog och jag överlevde dödsförbannelsen._

_Harry_

—

Både Sirius och Amelia tittade på varandra, nickade och gick ut, de visste båda att det var känsligt. Att Harry var Staar förstod de båda, och med det var det flera saker som fick sina förklaringar, men hur skulle de gå vidare?

"Amelia, du vet var jag finns, och Harry behöver ett hem. Om han kan tänka sig att slå sig ner. Jag är hans gudfar, och borde ha vårdnaden om honom. Men jag har ingen familj, ännu.

"Susan behöver också en familj, vi två däremot är inte passande för varandra, men vi kan ju hålla kontakten öppen. Harry nämnde om Hannah och Neville, så han har tydligen hittat några genom sina flygningar. Dessutom verkar han ha bra kontakt med dem här på Gringotts.

"Bra, vi kan diskutera saken mer men nu måste jag åtminstone få ta mig något stärkande, det är inte var dag jag ser en så ung person använda den typen av magi."

"Låt mig göra dig sällskap."

—

**3**

Sommaren innan hade han fått ett förnyat _besök_ från sin _önskefe_. Hon var inte helt nöjd med att han brände ner deras hus, men Harry försäkrade henne om att det var hans eget hus och han tänkte inte belasta någon för värdet av det. Han hade låtit Gringotts sälja marken, till sig själv visserligen, men det fanns en försäljning. Efter det lät han ett nytt hus byggas upp där, men utan att Dursleys hade något med det att göra mer. Som avslutning blev huset försatt under besvärjelser så att alla utom Harry själv glömde bort att det någonsin hade funnits där.

Uppdateringen av hans _möjliga_ framtida liv fanns och omfattade även att han överlevde sitt drastiska agerande framför Amelia och Sirius. Harry hade vilat sig i tre dagar hos Gringotts efter sitt _framträdande_. Han hade haft en lång diskussion med Regnot innan han fick låna ceremonirummet.

Dessutom hade han skrivit ett testamente, han hade fördelat allt till Hemione, Weasley's, Susan, Luna, Remus och Nymfodora Tonks.

Han hade också skrivit ett ganska kryptiskt brev till Luna, där han med astrologiska uttryck förklarade att hon befann sig i ett mycket kritiskt läge när hon blir nio år gammal. Alla riskmoment som hennes föräldrar utsätter sig för bör minskas. Speciellt hennes mor, och det handlade om arbete, och risker i arbetet.

Men han överlevde, och varken testamente eller brevet till Luna behövde aktiveras. Däremot ordnade han så han hade tillgång till sina pengar, både magipengar och pund.

Han hade redan format en identitet där han var 16 år gammal, och hyrde en liten lägenhet, i en av familjen Potters kvarter i London. Dessutom hittade han och efter moget övervägande valde att enrollera sig med, — RAF.

De tog emot ungdomar från att de var 13 år, 13 år plus tre månader för att vare mer specifik. Harry var egentligen nästan 7 år, samtidigt som han hade _minnen_ som om han vore trettio, plus att han dessutom hade Voldis minnen som han fick behålla, men de hade ingen koppling till hans avsikt.

Med hans förmåga att styra sitt utseende, och möjligheten att _få lite hjälp_ skapades de papper han behövde för att ha en identitet som föräldralös 16 årig, som hade fått bemyndigande att vara egen herre, med det skulle han inte behöva skapa en familj som skulle skriva på hans ansökningar.

Cranwell Linconshaire skulle bli hans framtida hem, den närmaste tiden. Naturligtvis var flygning hans huvudintresse, snabba jaktplan i all sin ära, men vägen dit var lång. Det var inte bara flygning, det var sport, det var vanlig utbildning mattematik, fysik, kemi, aerodynamik, meteorologi, samhällskunskap, lagar och förordningar, men även skytte och fäktning, och träning i att ta sig fram, och inte minst, _att_ _överleva_.

Han visste att han som Harry Potter mest skulle gå och dra benen efter sig, och tvingas fram för att hälsa på folk. Han brevväxlade med Amelia och Sirius, men han hade köpt ett par andra postugglor, för de breven.

Han hade blivit förvånad att Amelia hade lyckats ordna fram ett prejudikat för honom, kan skulle inte behöva tveka på att använda magi när han behövde, huvudsaken att han inte visade det för okunniga omagiska.

I motsats till vad han trodde från början _förälskade_ han sig i _Viking,_ ett tvåsitsigt segelflygplan, med den egentliga benämningen Grob 103. Den fanns i tre olika versioner, 17, 17,5 och 18 meters vingbredd. Med en maximal flyghastighet på omkring 250 Km/h märktes det när han kom nära fasta föremål, trots att det kändes som han svävade i stillhet när han var högt upp i fria luften.

Det hade tagit honom 40 wirestarter tillsammans med en lärare innan han fick starta ensam. Utan termikhjälp hade han mellan sex och åtta minuters flygning på en uppdragning. Wiren var 1500 meter lång och när han hade fått upp tillräcklig hastighet kopplade han loss dragwiren och kunde göra om fart till höjd.

Fyra stycken kunde bilen med trummor med wire dra upp på kort tid. Harry undersökte möjligheterna att köpa sin egen Grob 103C. det var den större av dem, den hade bekvämare inredning och en del förbättringar i förhållande till de två mindre varianterna, bland annat luftbromsen hade förbättrats betydligt, det och den större lyftkraften med en meter större vingbredd gjorde att landning kunde göras på kortare sträcka än de två mindre varianterna.

Han hade egna idéer till förbättringar han gjorde. Längst ut på vardera vingspetsen placerade han förlängningar med tre decimeter. Där fick han plats med en miniatyrjetmotor samt bränsle. Med det kunde han starta från marken och nå 2000 meters höjd, och ändå ha reserv för 30 minuter slätflygning, när han sökte bästa landningsplats, eller inte hittade någon termik. Eftersom _vingspetsarna_ var lätta att montera och ta bort störde de inte den normala användningen, utöver att han hade reglagen för den extra utrustningen fast monterad i kabinen.

Det andra tillbehöret han utrustade den med var fäste för en raketmotor. Några av de riktigt stora transportflygplanen hade startraketer, när de startade kunde de inte annat än brinna färdigt. Med en sådan raketstart nådde han 2500 meter på 10 sekunder. Däremot var de både svåra och dyra att skaffa, så, han valde att bara ha de han hade lyckats komma över i reserv, naturligtvis efter att ha provat två starter med dem. En var alltid monterad och skulle han någon gång behöva ha en _puff_ så fanns den. Naturligtvis var hans båda _tillsatser_ helt utanför alla normer, och han kunde naturligtvis inte _certifiera_ någon av dem.

En annan detalj han heller aldrig skulle kunna certifiera var platserna för de åtta granaterna han hade förberett på flygplanets sidor. Så snart de släppte från sina hållare armerades de, och beroende på vilken sorts granater de var skulle de sprängas efter trettio sekunder, eller vid anslag.

Likaså hade han räknat om flyghöjd till falltid för handgranater, hade han den lilla luckan i golvet öppen kunde han släppa en handgranat manuellt. Luckan var egentligen öppningen för hans kamera, Han hade köpt och använt en magisk kamera och fotograferat både Riddles hem, liksom Hogwarts, Hogsmeade och diagongränden.

Tre sekunder var lite för kort tid för honom, han behövde minst åtta sekunder för att känna sig trygg. Tre sekunder gav honom sällan mer än 75 meter, liksom att en granat inte föll så långt på endast tre sekunder med åtta sekunder skulle han kunna släppa den från 300 meter utan att den small för tidigt.

Han var ju trots allt vid RAF, så vapen och vapenanvändning var ju en naturlig del av tillvaron. Men utbildningen på RAF, med ATC, Air Training Corps, var inte bara vapen, där fanns även hertigen av Edinburgh's medaljer i brons, silver och guld i sikte så det var bara att jobba för att nå resultat. Det fanns 8 huvudlinjer att välja på, alla gick de ut på att vara _samhällsnyttiga_. Utbildningen till jaktpilot hägrade också, men hans synförmåga hindrade honom, behovet av glasögon eller linser satte hinder för den utbildningslinjen. Det avgjorde också hans framtidsplanering, räddning i vildmark, fjäll och på sjön var den gren som han valde att följa.

Att han inte kunde utbilda sig till jaktpilot, eller till att bli pilot i passagerarflyget hindrade inte att han kunde utnyttja tid i simulatorbyggnaden. Dels fick han lära sig mängder med _knepiga situationer_ som simulatorledarna skapade för sina _offer_. Det gjorde att Harry också lärde sig att hantera flera typer av stridsflygplanen, och det han hade även fått göra några uppstigningar med Hawk T1/A1. Trots kraften i det flygplanet och vad den kunde göra, förblev Harry _sin_ viking kär. Segelflygplanet var för honom mer _i händerna_ som han uttryckte det. Hans planer på att ha en modifierad flygkvast i den skulle bli en senare detalj.

Hans inriktning att finnas i räddningstjänsten gav honom många fördelar, dels kunde han framhäva att så gott som alla situationer han kunde hamna i var _kunskap_ en viktig faktor vid en räddningsoperation. Som exempelvis att veta var och hur raketstolen utlöstes, och hur han kunde förhindra det. Skulle han rädda någon ur ett flygplan i brand är sådana detaljer viktiga.

Normalt vid ett räddningsuppdrag skulle han sättas ner från helikopter, ensam eller i grupp och han/de skulle sedan klara sig själv oftast i svår terräng, ja nästan var som helst skulle han klara sig, och kunna rädda andra.

—

Han mindes tillbaks till ett av hans svåraste jobb, det var under hans tredje år där när larmet hade kommit. Det var det nionde larmet på kort tid, alla andra var ute han hade blivit kvar därför att han egentligen var ledig.

Allt hade gått fort, order om utryckning för sjöräddning ekade ut över högtalarsystemet. Hans namn nämndes, som enda namn, han visste att han var en av de få som fanns kvar där.

Bara minuter efter att han hörde larmet stod han beredd klädd i sin överlevnadsdräckt, egentligen ett vattentätt plagg som satt tätt om vid halsen och handleder dessutom hade den inbyggda skor, Han kunde reglera luftmängden i dräkten så att han aldrig skulle riskera att sjunka ner i vattnet. Men han var tvungen att hålla huvudet högt och undvika att andas in när vågorna slog över honom.

När han satte sig på den öppna bil som hämtade honom från hans förläggning kördes han inte till helikoptrarna som vanigt utan till ett transportflygplan. Där krängde de på honom en fallskärm, och han började ana att det skulle bli en annorlunda uppgift.

Under flygningen till nödområdet fick han veta uppgiften.

"Det är grov sjö, en båt har gått under och 22 personer finnas i vattnet. Din uppgift är att rädda så många du kan, håll räddningsflottarna samlade, tills ett fartyg kan plocka upp er. Lycka till."

—

Det hade varit tidskritiskt, från att larmet gick hade han varit lastad och i luften på väg mot haveristen på mindre än tio minuter. Trettiofyra minuter efter nödropet plaskade han ner i vattnet, och började samla ihop flottarna, och med hjälp av lite magi fick han dem att närma sig honom så han kunde binda ihop dem.

Efter det använde han en kombination av simning och magi för att hämta in de nödställda, han simmade fram till dem och de kunde själva dra sig mot flottarna med det rep han hade bundit fast sig själv med.

49 minuter efter larmet kunde han sända besked med satelittelefonen att han hade alla från fartyget i sina flottar.

När fartyget två dygn senare kom till dem hade han 38 personer i flottarna.

Det var enda gången han hade varit med om ett så dramatiskt uppdrag, att leta saknade personer runt om var det vanligaste, mindre trevligt var det att hitta de som hade tagit sitt eget liv, eller som i en del fall hade mördats. Men det var ett viktigt jobb, att hitta de som hade gått vilse, de andra kunde de inte göra mycket för, även om det för andra var viktigt.

De senaste fyra månaderna hade han dragit på sig en kraftig solbränna. Ökensolen i Saudi Arabien var stark, hans tid där hade mest bestått av väntan. Hans insatser behövdes aldrig, kriget mot Irak hade gått lättare och varit mindre kostsamt i liv och skador för hans sida, bara några över hundra totalt med amrisarna och övriga allierade hade kommit förbi hans läger på väg hem i likpåsar. Det var alltid känslosamt, det kunde vara ens närmaste vän.

—

Han hade varit på RAF i fyra år, inom sig hade han helt glömt bort att känna sig som de 11 år han faktiskt var. Han skulle behöva fundera på om han skulle _anta_ erbjudandet att gå på Hogwarts. Han förberedde sin avdelningschef på att han tänkte söka in på en polislinje om några år, men innan det skulle han ha _semester_, och kanske resa runt i världen.

När han lämnade basen, tittade han vemodigt på lägenheten han lämnade, en av de saker han hade varit _uppkäftig_ mot var att varje privat lägenhet, även om det bara var ett privat rum i en korridor, för att ha TV på rummet skulle de ha TV-licens, som han skulle bekosta själv.

Han hade naturligtvis avstått att ha TV, och det hade naturligtvis väckt en viss uppmärksamhet. De flesta hade TV på sina rum, Harry hade aldrig blivit någon TV-älskare, så för honom var det mer en protest mot kravet på TV-licensen.

Han kunde göra av med tusentals pund i jobbet, men staten krävde att han skulle betala en avgift för att få se på reklamfinansierad dålig tv-underhållning. Som _protest_ skaffade han en TV-bildskärm, med inbyggd VHS-bandspelare. Just genom att den inte kunde ta in TV-program var den avgiftsbefriad, däremot kunde han _hyra film_, och se det han valde själv. Vad det skulle bli för väder behövde naturligtvis alla känna till, dels fanns det prognoser på anslagstavlan inför varje dags uppgifter. Men i dagrummet brukade han slötitta på nyheterna och vädret. Men inte minst _häva en pint_, — eller två.

Men nu lämnade han sitt rum, det var egentligen två rum, ett vardags/allrum, samt ett mindre sovrum.

Ett tag hade han funderat på att leta rätt på alla _prover_ som kunde finnas kvar. En gång om året var det läkarundersökning, där ingick det att det togs ett blodprov. Ingen hade naturligtvis sagt något om att prover _sparades_ men han anade det ändå. Varför skulle de annars ta _hår_ som prov för drogtesterna, utöver de urinprov de utan förvarning ibland tvingades lämna. Hår kunde sparas, urin, jo, men — han valde att inte fundera över sparade urinprover. Hår och blod bekom honom mer. Men, tills vidare lät han dem vara, avsaknaden av dem kunde väcka misstankar, att byta ut det till någon annans kunde vara livsfarligt om det någon gång i framtiden skulle användas för att rädda hans liv.

—

Det var en vältränad ung man med ett utseende som vittnade om målmedvetenhet och med ett ID-kort för den 20 år gamle Edvard Harvald Evans som sökte _audiens_ hos magiska ministern Amelia Bones. Han var klädd i en lätt sliten skinnjacka utan militära gradbeteckningar men med RAF's emblemen på rockens vänstra framsida. T-tröjan, som syntes under, hade den _lustiga_ texten '_Behörig att flyga själv_', tillsammans med bilden av en 'Spitfire'.

"Med vad kan jag stå till tjänst med? Det är inte så vanligt att vi får besök av omagiska här."

"Fru Minister, vem har sagt att jag inte förmår hantera magi? Jag tänkte bara fråga hur det har gått med ärendet _Harry Potter_ sedan vi talades sist."

"Potter? Vad vet du om honom?"

Harry gav henne brevet som gav honom rätten att använda magi trots att han inte hade åldern inne. Han log och sa;

"Jag vet en hel del. Frågan är om jag ska börja på Hogwarts, eller om jag ska _läsa privat_."

"Harry? Är det verkligen DU? — Hur?"

"Det finns flera möjligheter, endera har jag använt en tidvändare, eller varit i en tidsfördröjd miljö några år, eller så använder jag magi."

"Hur kan jag veta att 'DU' är Harry Potter?"

Harry förvandlade sig till Staar, flög runt lite, och återtog sin form som Harvald.

"Räcker det fru minister?"

"Ja, tack det räcker. Vad har du hållit på med sedan vi sågs sist, dina brev har inte varit så informativa?"

"Oh, inget särskilt, fyra år i RAF, de sista fyra månaderna i Saudi Arabien. Egentligen vet jag inte om jag har någon lust att _gå tillbaks_ till att vara 11 år. Fyra år av självständighet, samt utbildad i RAF med majors grad, det är svårt att tänka mig att vara 11 år efter det."

"Ska du inte ge dig en chans ändå att träffa jämnåriga?"

"Fru minister, tillåt mig visa dig några av mina minnen, av det jag har utbildats till, och vad jag har gjort så kan vi diskutera det sedan."

—

Tre timmar senare tecknade de ett avtal, Voldemort var inte hittad ännu, Harvald, fick aurorbehörighet, och en presentation och _anställning_, bland de onämnbara. Det tog en del övertalning och inte minst lite duellering och andra tester innan de släppte in honom. Men hans uppgift blev — som väntat, att uppträda som Harry Potter 11 år, och gå på Hogwarts.

—


	2. Del 2

**Kunskap är Makt**

By Smargden

**Del 2**

**4**

Harry hade fått sin visionsuppdatering, och framtiden hade ändrats från att Dumbledore skulle dölja en speciell sten på Hogwarts för att dra dit Voldemort. Men med Dumble och inte minst Snape borta från Hogwarts så var den tidigare _möjliga framtiden_ ändrad, däremot fanns möjligheten att Voldi ändå kom som Quirre, det var saker som låg i en karmalag, Quirres karmalag. Detaljerna skulle komma att formas utifrån händelserna som de nu utspelade sig.

Harry hade tittat noga på hur den nya framtiden skulle se ut och jämförde den med den ursprungliga. Största skillnaden skulle bli huset Slytherin, med Snape borta fanns det möjligheter. Med Sirius Black som husföreståndare för Slytherin och som lärare i historia skulle två saker innehålla stor förändring. Nästa stora skillnad skulle bli ämnet trolldryckstillverkning, _på franska_, eller åtminstone bruten engelska. Även det skulle innebära ett lyft för skolan, men den största förändringen mot hans första vision av framtid skulle vara att mängden elever ökade från att det var ca tio per hus förut var det nu närmare 25, om det skulle bli som visionen visade.

Han var också glad att de tidigt hade lovat att hålla Albus Dumbledore, och alla andra utanför all kunskap vad han hade gjort med horcruxen. Om det var någon som började tala om att de borde hittas skulle den personen höras extra noga varför den inte hade kommit fram med de uppgifterna tidigare.

Han kände sig som en pokerspelare som hade möjlighet att se de andras kort. Han skulle låta dagarna komma som de kom, han skulle däremot INTE låta någon hunsa med honom. Dessutom skulle han fortsätta att hålla sig i trim. Det som skulle bli svårare var att hålla skjutskickligheten på topp.

Han hade redan ordnat med medlemskap i en skytteförening i Glasgow, där kunde han skjuta i sin egenskap av Edvard Harvald Evans, då skulle han bära sin uniform med gradbeteckningar och medaljer, majors grad ger en viss status, speciellt när det är RAF. Han var tjänstledig, men i en form av reservstat. Han skulle ägna 4 timmar var söndag till skytte och annan specifik träning. Hans tidvändare skulle åter komma till användning.

—

Inköpsrundan på Diagongränden blev lite annorlunda från hans första vision av den. Personalen på Gringotts bugade sig för honom när han kom in, han i sin tur talade på deras tungomål, han talade ganska långsamt, men fullt förståeligt för dem, vilket var en prestation när en person av människosläktet gjorde.

Egentligen behövde han inte ens gå in till dem, han hade redan sin penningpåse som han bara behövde ange summan han behövde. Men han bad om 200 galleons från sitt valv. Den begäran gjorde han på normal engelska.

Hans nästa anhalt blev _Mings corner_ efter att ha gjort om sitt utseende till att se ut omkring trettio år med brunrött skägg, där köpte han en bok, egentligen var det ett helt bibliotek i en enda bok. Den hade plats för många volymer. Allt han behövde göra var att öppna boken till första lediga sida, placera den bok han ville inkorporera där, och uttala _assimus libellus_. Med det försvinner den bok som är pålagd, men finns sedan med på indexsidan, och pekar han på den så är det den boken som stora boken visar. Att ta ut boken skulle han först _aktivera_ den han skulle lyfta ut sedan ge orden _Lebellum delere_, med det återuppstår den bok som varit i den stora, där den sedan försvinner och lämnar plats för en ny titel.

Huvudboken fanns i tre storlekar, 506 1012 eller 2024 titlar. Harry valde ett exemplar av den lilla, samt fyra exemplar av den stora, och för en extra kostnad fick han de fyra med besvärjelsen att den var rommad, istället för rammad. Det var samtidigt en begränsning med den varianten, det gick aldrig att få tillbaks begagnat utrymme, däremot, behölls inte den assimilerade boken, utan en kopia av den fanns sedan i den stora volymen.

På så sätt kunde han assimilera över 8000 böcker på ett bibliotek eller med lånade volymer. Den lilla skulle han använda för att visa hur det gick till att infoga, och ta ut böcker ur den. Att kunna assimilera ett lånat exemplar utan att den försvann från bruksanvändning hamnade utanför lagen om upphovsrätter.

Så länge jag hade originalexemplaret i min ägo var det helt ok, men med möjligheten att _romma_ in ett lånat exemplar var den typen utanför lagens bokstav. Harry avsåg att äga de böcker han kopierade in, hade han dem kvar hemma var de i säkerhet. Förstördes en RAM-BOK förstördes ingående böcker.

Med fem böcker hade han tillgång till alla saker han kunde behöva visa att han hade läst. Dessutom fanns det fler _lyxartiklar_ bara man viste var man skulle söka dem, skolkoffertar i all ära, men de är besvärliga att hantera och har en begränsad kapacitet.

En normal resväska 10 x 5 x 2 decimeter är enkel att hantera, vid normal öppning så innehåller den lite klädesombyte, och en verifierad kopia av ett pass, mest för att visa vem som äger väskan, avsedd för ärliga personer.

Men om en invigd person beordrar den med _alter zize koffert_ då blir den 1 x 1 x 2 meter, en gånger en meter golvyta och två meter hög. När den då öppnas är det hängande kläder på övre halvan, och lådor på nedre delen.

Det normala han skulle ha den som kom efter kommandot _alter zize fixorum compactus flexibilis_ då skulle han ha den som ett vristband av läder runt handleden.

Ges orden _alter zize kofferto die zimmer_ blir öppningen istället en väg in till ett stort rum. Det entrérummet har anslutning till en matsal med vidhängande kök, tre sovrum med dubbelsäng i vardera, ett arbetsrum med böcker, papper och skrivsaker, men inte minst en modern dator med trådlös internetanslutning via magilink, ett kemlab, alternativt trolldryckslab, en träningslokal, ett badrum som har en bassäng stor nog för sex personer samtidigt, ångrum och massagedusch, och naturligtvis handfat och toalett.

Köksdelen i sig kunde utrustas med färdigmat för sex kuvert för upp till ett årsbehov. Hela kofferten var förberedd för satt klara ex personer ett år utan att behöva kompletteras. Ett alternativ till kuvertsatsen var ett kuvert med uthållighet för sex år, skillnaden låg i att sex-kvuvertssatsen alltid var lika mat för sex personer och det gick inte att ta fram färre än hela kuvertet. Med enkuvertssatser kunde han ta fram fyra kuvert, om han hade tre gäster. Han valde enkuvertssatsen, däremot kunde han inte variera menyn, det som ingick — det ingick. Dock behövde han ju inte ta fram det han inte ville ha, det kunde han ju bjuda andra, ifall han hade gäster.

Kemlab, kunde han också fylla med färdiga satser. Bäst av dem var den som var benämnd _aurorgrupp_, kompletterad med extremmodulen. Med det hade han allt han skulle kunna tänkas behöva. Han skulle sedan köpa upp åtta fältväskor, de innehöll allt en _onämnbar_ kunde behöva i fält.

På trollspösidan blev det lite mer komplicerat då de var specifika för respektive individ. En ring, en skiva av basilisktand med en stavslipad tre karat diamant i centrum, den var starkare än något trollspö han någonsin provat, med den skulle han kunna göra vad som såg ut att vara trollspölös magi, inte för att han avsåg visa det, men en dag kunde den saken bli ytterst avgörande.

Vidare köpte han tre neutrala trollspön, och två trollspökoger. Och ännu en ring, med den skulle han kunna vara osynlig i tio dygnsminuter, en förbrukad minut skulle ta nästan två och en halv timme att återställa, tio minuter ett helt dygn. Men den kunde bara användas då den var fullt laddad. Den gav honom också fördelen att han kunde se strukturen av osynliga med hjälp av den.

Pärlan blev dock när han kom in på glasögonavdelningen, linser, som kunde beordras till distans eller mikro, utöver att se normalt kunde han räkna bladlössen på en ros 100 meter bort, eller se de minsta bakterier i ett vattenprov. Inte för att han såg något annat när han använde de funktionerna. Men de fanns inbyggda så varför inte ha med funktionen, de mer användbara var att han kunde se _magi_, vilket innebar att han såg osynlighetsmantlar, han såg personer som hade magiskt förändrat utseende, och han såg även områdesskyddens gränser. Naturligtvis kunde det vara besvärligt att ha den aktiv hela tiden, men ibland kunde den vara viktig.

Utanpå det skulle han använda _vanliga_ glasögon, även de hade sina speciella besvärjelser som kunde hjälpa honom.

Alla de sakerna kunde han bara köpa som _onämnbar_ eller möjligen med rekvisition från aurorkontoret. Det var en av de fördelar han såg med _jobbet_, att kunna köpa den typen av nyttigheter. Visst fanns de att skaffa både inom landet och utomlands, men att ertappas med dem utan att vara behörig, det skulle inte vara bra, nu kunde han ha allt han hittade.

Efter den rundan bytte han tillbaks sitt utseende till den försmådde magre 11 år gamle Harry Potter. Han köpte sina skolkläder, sin skolkoffert, sina skolböcker, och en del extra böcker i bokhandeln i Diagongränden. Han skaffade även en bokkatalog för distansbeställning, han till och med betalade in 500 galleons på ett _bokkonto_, det skulle göra att han hade böckerna till bättre pris än listpriset.

Nästa inköpsställe blev kittlar och trolldrycksingredienser. Så _äntligen_, trollspö hos Ollivander.

"Ah Harry Potter, jag undrade om jag skulle få se dig, det viskades om att du hade försvunnit."

"Oh, jag har hållit mig undan lite, men nu är jag här. Jag behöver _två_ trollspön. Ett som ska vara broder med Voldis, det kommer att ge honom en överraskning. Den andra . . . har du trollspn av basilisktand?"

"Nej, tyvärr inte, vad får dig att tro att det skulle vara något för dig?"

"Det _känns_ så, okej, låt mig _känna runt_." Ollivander nickade förvånat, mer för att han blev tagen med överraskning än för att han var ett godkännande, men det blev ändå så att Harry gick runt bland hyllorna. Höll sin hand framme och förde den framför askarna som låg på hyllorna.

"Vad är det i den här?" Frågade Harry och höll fram en sak.

"Oh, pockenholts från Bali, och tagg från en magisk variant av sjöborre som bara finns i sargassohavet. En mycket intressant kombination, specifika kriteria för artistiska utövningar, men samtidigt har den kraft i försvar. Är det ditt val min gosse?"

"Neeiji, den kändes bara så _olik_ jämfört med de övriga. Men jag har kikat in mig på _den där — accio_." Sa Harry och en ask kom till honom från en hylla tre våningar upp.

"Nej — den är inte till för skolbarn. Den har trippelkärna och fem olika träslag i stommen. Den är endast för _speciella_ personer."

"_Siniore Ollivanderi Di, meliora! Ut vetet Iuppiter Optimus Maximus Ut vetet Iuppiter Optimus Maximus!_

"Okej, okej, du behöver inte ta i så kraftfullt." skrockade Olivander, och fortsatte.

"Det här är brodertrollspöt till Tom Riddles trollspö, ta fram den först när du måste möta honom. Och jag har inte sålt något annat till dig, den du tittade på från hyllan, den koster 87 galleons — bara som orientering alltså. Brodertrollspöt säljer jag dig den kostar 12 galleons, nu måste jag ta hand om en sak i verkstaden, jag kommer strax tillbaks." Sa Ollivnader och skyndade ut genom dörren bakom bänken han stod vid.

Harry lade snabbt fram 150 galleons på bänken, tog båda trollspöna och skyndade ut. Han hade förstått vinken. Ollivander hade INTE sålt det extra trollspöt till honom. Han kollade också snabbt med ringen, bara brodertrollspöt hade spårningsbesvärjelsen som gjorde att ministeriet kunde hålla uppsikt över de unga.

Kvar var bara att hitta Hedwig, sedan var alla inköpen klara, efter det skulle han läska sig med en glass, och titta ut över resten av flanörerna. Efter det skulle han som _Harry Potter_ ta Privet Drive nr 4 i anspråk.

Men för att kunna bo där behövde han möblera, att köpa stora möbler skulle behöva köras hem, men då han hade huset under hemlighetsbesvärjelse så var det inget alternativ. Då återstod IKEA, han hittade det närmaste vid Wembley, och till sin stora förvåning hade de öppet till midnatt. Han skulle ha all tid han behövde för att diskret krympa sina inköp. Alla rullade ju ut sina inköp till sina bilar. Han behövde bara se till att han kom undan från nyfikna ögon när han krympte sina inköp. 8 gånger gick han igenom kassan, med lite ändrat utseende var gång.

Sedan kom nästa stora _äventyr_ att bygga ihop möblerna. Madrasserna till sängarna var enkelt, bara att återställa storleken och riva av plasten så var de användbara direkt efter att han hade satt på lakan och täcken. Han hade köpt en dubbelsäng, och fyra enkelsängar, och madrasser till dem, riktiga fjädermadrasser, i olika hårdhetsgrad, så han skulle kunna prova ut den han tyckte bäst om.

Nästa sak blev köksbordet och stolarna. Sen skulle resten komma efter hand, han använde köket i sin eminenta koffert tills vidare. Det kändes lite ovant att ha vänt tillbaks, men så länge han höll sig inne på tomten eller inomhus, syntes han inte alls. Inte ens Albus Dumbledore skulle kunna hitta honom där nu.

Eldstadsnätverket hade han anslutit till Gringotts, det innebar att för att kunna komma till honom var man tvungen att använda Gringotts utgående linje. Själv kom han ut till deras inkommande, därifrån kunde han sedan välja endera det öppna nätet eller deras utgående för att komma till en annan skyddad anslutning.

Det kostade ordentligt extra att ha den säkerheten, men den var värd varenda knuting. Regnot, Griphook och Stålhandske var de på Gringotts som var ackrediterade för hans anslutning. Han förstod att han skulle bli tvungen att öppna för Sirius när de blev bekanta på skolan. Kanske skulle han öppna för vänner på skolan, om han fick några.

—

Visst skulle han kunna beställa en taxi, men varför kosta på det i onödan, ingen skulle ju ändå veta att han bodde där — igen. Han krympte sin skolkoffert och transfererade till Läckande Kitteln där han beställde sex portioner av _dagens i statsis_ som han bad Tom krympa och han satte dem i en liten påse som fanns för mat man tog med. Sedan transfererade han till en dold plats på taket mellan de två långa längorna över Kings Cross järnvägsstation, där var det aldrig någon som fanns, där ändrade han sig till som vita uggleform. Som sådan flög han själv och Hedwig ner in och genom barriären till perrong 9 å 3/4.

Där tittade han runt och när ingen tittade åt deras håll återställde han sig som Harry, varpå Hedwig satte sig på hans axel, och de äntrade tåget.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän en rödhårig Ron Weasley kom att hamna i samma kupé. Sedan dröjde det inte länge förrän visionerna suddades ut för att ersättas med den nya verkligheten som den blev. Susan och Hannah liksom Neville och Hermione kom att sitta tillsammans med honom och Ron. Efter lite frågor om honom, som han ganska snabbt avfärdade med att han för sin säkerhet var tvungen att bo på hemlig plats och inte visa sig öppet, de godtog hans förklaringar.

Ron hade synpunkter om att Harry tänkte försöka bli en Slytherin, mest därför att hans gudfar var husföreståndare där. Harry märkte direkt också att Ron var övertygad om att Harry Potter var ett ämne för Gryffindor. Så Harry förklarade;

"Hermione, jag förstod av dig att du vill kunna allt, och är beredd att verkligen jobba för att kunna dina saker, det gör dig till en Hufflepuff med ambition hos en Ravenclaw, just ambitionen att vilja kunna, är ett material för Slytherin, alltså har du där tre olika hus öppna, men samtidigt har du mod nog att gå framåt trots att det är farligt, alltså mod för en Gryffindor. Så jag har ingen aning om vart du hamnar. Ron, Slytherin har ambitioner, men de skriker inte ut dem, inget för dig. Du har inga ambitioner att jobba för att kunna, så varken Ravenclaw eller Hufflepuff, heller är för dig alltså, du blir en Gryffindor, kanske mest för att du inte förstår bättre, ursäkta, men jag tror mig se det.

"Hur kan jag se det? Sibyl lär ut spådomskonst, men hon kan aldrig lära ut gåvan, eller som många kallar den _förbannelsen att veta_. Att MÅSTE veta. Neville, Hufflepuff eller Gryffindor, jag rekommenderar Puffarna för där har du Pomona, hon är grönsakslärare, passar dig. Susan, Hannah, Puffare, så du hamnar i gott sällskap där. Hermione, kom med till Slytherin om du har möjlighet att välja, jag kommer att försöka komma dit. Sen får vi se vilka som fortfarande kallar mig _vän_."

När det blev dags för _lunch_ tog Harry, till allas förvåning, fram sin lunchpåse och lyfte fram de sex portionerna från Läckande Kitteln påsen hade den funktionen att när portionerna togs fram från den återtog de sin korrekta storlek och stasis upphörde.

Ron var alltid hungrig, så det tog inte många minuter innan han nästan kastade sig över maten, det hade ju gått flera timmar sedan frukost. Harry tyckte också att det smakade med hjortskavsgryta med ris, det de andra var lite fundersamma över var måltidsdrycken, garanatäpplesaft. Harry förklarade att den var väldigt nyttig för kroppen, gott om vitaminer.

När måltiden var förbi blev det en del prat om skolämnen och hur långt var och en hade läst. Hermione var naturligtvis bland de som hade läst mest, det var tills de kom på att Harry satt och läste om magiska transportsätt. Sedan dröjde det inte heller många minuter tills han visade sin _lilla_ kombibok, han aktiverade boken om transportsätt och extraherade den från huvudboken. Naturligtvis blev de förvånade, det var tills Susan sa;

"Faster Amelia har en sån där, den klarar över tusen titlar, hur många klarar din?"

"Det här är den lilla, bara femhundra titlar, men det räcker för skolarbetet, i kofferten har jag fyra stora de klarar över två tusen titlar vardera, i dem har hela mitt bibliotek jag har 6954 titlar inlagda i dem. En hel del av dem är omagiska böcker. Jag kom över att parti böcker billigt och blev tvungen att köpa alla eller inget. Tolv kartonger, en hel del av dem handlade om vapen och flygplan, en hel del av dem var omagiska skolböcker som kemi, fysik, mattematik samhällskunskap och såna saker, intressant läsning. Kemi, har en hel del likheter med våra trolldrycker, tittar vi på växternas innehåll, och kemiska reaktioner, så är det lättare att förstå." Medan Harry hade pratat såg han hur Hermiones ögon glittrade. Han förstod att hon hade hittat en läskompis.

—

Båtfärden över sjön var bedårande, Hogwarts i motljus vid solnedgången med den röda himlen gav siluetten av slottet både i luften och i vattnet var en syn Harry tänkte spara i minnet, och kanske försöka skapa en magisk tavla av — någon gång.

Sorteringen blev intressant. Abbott Hannah och Bones Susan, blev som Harry förutspådde, Haufflepuff. Granger Hermione, oj, det tog tid innan hatten slutligen gav "SLYTHERIN." Tydligen förmådde Neville hatten att välja Hufflepuff. Egentligen hade han inte lagt märke till så många andra personer, det var mer än dubbelt mot hans första vision, uppdateringarna hade aldrig gett honom några nya detaljer bara att det kom fler. Han märkte redan på tåget att det var stor skillnad, nu kunde han konstatera att Draco Malfoy, saknades, det hade han inte noterat i någon av visionerna, så det fanns säkert fler _tomma_ fakta att upptäcka.

Så blev det hans tur att ta på hatten.

"Potter Harry"

'_Ohj, det vill jag lova, var en intressant lösning, kan du släppa in mig?'_

"_okej, gå över i torpedtuben jag sänder upp"_

'_oj oj oj , sannerligen det mest avancerade jag någonsin har sett, vad är allt?'_

"_jag kallar det för __min central__ men den är oåtkomlig för främmande."_

'_ja verkligen, nå, jag ser att du har förmågor utöver det vanliga, och uppgifter utöver det vanliga — ok Slytherin är det korrekt?'_

"_Ja, jag tänkte det skulle passa."_

'_Ok lycka till'_ "SLYTHERIN."

Harry gick till det bordet och satte sig vid sidan av Hermione.

Direkt Harry satt ner upptäckte han ett intrångsförsök i sitt medvetna. Visserligen hade han flera år på RAF, men han hade inte heller avhållit sig från att läsa allt han behövde, eller kanske mer korrekt, öva det han kunde, och ha de böcker han behövde ha. Naturligtvis skulle det verka konstigt om han kunde något han inte hade läst. Därför var det viktigt att kunna peka på det han hade läst. Sju böcker som behandlade mental magi hade han i sitt privata bibliotek.

—

Den teknik han hade anammat sedan han hade lärt sig grunderna var att visa en viss struktur, och ha färska ointressanta _minnen_ flygande framme. Samtidigt som landskapet var ett hav, med en båt på. Båten kunde han förvandla, normalt var det ett fraktfartyg, med mängder av containrar. Dessa containrar skulle föreställa minnesbankar.

I verkligheten var det helt annorlunda. Fartyget var ett krigsfartyg, stor som en kryssare med kanoner men kunde snabbt förändras till ett hangarfartyg, med kort och långdistansflyg, samt attackrobotar.

Den egentliga 'centralen' hade han dold under ytan som en stor atomubåt – med distansskydd och strategiska vapensystem (självsökande mentala missiler som jobbar på samma sätt som brevfåglarnas instinkt vart de ska ta vägen). Den stora ubåten hade dessutom två smidiga jaktubåtar som extra skydd.

Kontakten med ytenheten hölls med krypterad förbindelse. Allt som ses, och som hörs, ja — allt som upplevs går direkt ner till _centralen_, det som är oviktigt matas sedan upp till ytenheten. Om behov uppstår stängs alla länkar mot ytan. 'Stridsenheten' i ytenheten kan _offra_ hela yttre sektionen, som egentligen är ett skenmål, genom att låta huvudenheten gå under vatten, det är en del i sig själv, som också är en ubåt. Allt medan en "räddningsbåt" ilar iväg från det sjunkande fartyget, räddningsbåten är en destruktiv avledare, om den följs efter kommer den att spränga förföljaren i bitar.

—

Allt medan den som angrep honom endast såg en _oskyddad_ farkost som ändå kunde hålla privata minnen och tankar borta från svaga mentala spioneringar, avlossade Harry's central det första vapnet. Den kopplade på angriparens mentala signal, och var enbart en avlyssningsprob.

När helst han ville senare skulle han kunna avläsa vad som hände i offrets medvetna, han hade dessutom tio minuters backup. Alltså han kunde sedan läsa av tio minuter bakåt om det hände något han behövde veta. Däremot var inte länken öppen på hans sida, han måste aktivt öppna den var gång han ville veta vad som hände.

—

Efter att rektor McGonagall hade hållit sitt välkomst- och förmaningstal blev det ett par snabba ord med Sirius, de skulle talas vid mer senare, de skulle ju ha all tid de behövde, och det var redan sent efter en lång dag på tåget.

—

Redan efter några minuter i Slytherins dagrum, kom Harry på att han blev tvungen att offra några hemligheter. Innan någon hade hunnit fatta vad som hände fanns det ett helt dussin med kraftfulla ormar.

"STOPP, vad ni gör, var stilla. Jag ska tala om för er och för ormarna att Hermione Granger är under mitt beskydd, den som ens talar illa om eller till henne, kan räkna med att råka ut för min vrede. Naturligtvis kan jag inte _officiellt_ göra någon av er illa, vi i Slyterin ska ju hålla ihop, men vad är det ni håller på med? Det är INTE Slytherinanda i vart fall.

"Ja, Voldemort finns kvar, det var jag som är den som eliminerade honom förra gången, en halvblodsbastard som påstår sig vara fullblodsmagiker, och det tror ni på. Ingen av er har mött honom, och minns det. Skolan är städad från dödsätare, men tydligen inte från avskum.

"Den som vill gå emot mig inbjuder jag till regelrätt magisk duell där _allt går_. Då blir det lagligt enligt alla regler. Den som antar det erbjudandet, kan fundera i vilka banor de har valt. De som inte godtar Hermione och mig som _sanna_ Slytherin, bör fundera på att lämna Hogwarts — vi behöver er inte."

"Du var allt en uppstudsig djävul, fem minuter här och du tror du äger skolan — bara för att du är berömd — Jag Markus Flint godtar din utmaning på duell."

"Okej, Jag Harry James Potter respekterar ditt antagande till duell, för att inte förlora tid bestämmer vi att den görs före frukost i morgon bittida klockan sju på quidditchplanen." Det blå töcknet slingrade sig omkring dem en stund.

"Vad hände?" Frågade Hermione, nästan skräckslagen.

"Vi bestämde en magisk duell, den som inte kommer förlorar sin magi, den som vinner bestämmer över den andre, om den personen lever efter duellen."

"Harry — vet du vad du gör? Han är ju flera år äldre än du."

"Han har gått här och fördrivit tiden här, vad är det Markus — fem år, men det verkar inte på dig som att så mycket har fastnat, om jag nu får säga vad jag tycker."

—

Det intressanta var också att genom duellen kom ett _lugn_ att råda, ingen skulle _blanda sig i_, innan duellen var avgjord. Han beordrade ormarna att uppträda i grupp om tre, och skydda varandra, samt att inte godta att någon skadade varken honom eller Hermione.

Så snart Harry hade kommit innanför sängdrapperierna tog han fram sin kommunikationsbok, den som han skulle använda till Ameia.

—

_Är inne, resan gick bra, Susan och Hannah, Puffare, jag är bland ormarna. En duell i morgon bitti med en äldre elev, fullt ös. Klockan sju quidditchplanen, ta med full support, det kan behövas. Orientera skolledningen, så kommer det rätt väg._

_Jag har släppt min kunskap om att göra ormar och prata med dem. Och med duellen kommer jag att visa mer kunskap, jag skyller på att jag har tränat sedan jag försvann, stöd det med kopian på beslutat att jag fick använda trollspö tidigt, föresten den gäller fortfarande, och jag har mitt ex här. Det är bevis för mitt kunnande._

—

_Gott Harry, lycka till, jag fixar det som behövs härifrån. Fyra aurorer och jag själv, med protokoll för duellen, glöm inte att ni båda måste skriva på det före._

_Vi ses i morgon._

—

_Tack — natti._

—

_Natti_

—

Hur det kom sig att så gott som hela Hogwarts visste om duellen förstod ingen, men läktarna var fullsatta redan en halv timme innan den utsatta tiden.

Minerva och Amelia såg strängt på Harry och Markus.

"Vad har ni ställt till med pojkar?"

"Slytherinandan verkar inte gälla alla, och då måste vi se vem som har rätten att bestämma, det är lite av _arga katters revirhävdande_, vi håller på med. Jag tänker inte krypa för någon där inne, och när de ger sig på min väninna, så tänker jag bita där det känns. DET, är vad vi håller på med."

"Flint?"

"Han kommer som försting och försöker köra med oss. Det här är tydligen det enda han förstår. Jag ska visa honom hans plats."

"Jag förstår, Potter, Flint, ni måste skriva på det där dokumentet med en blodskontraktspenna innan ni kan börja. Som rektor BESTÄMMER JAG, inga direkt dödande besvärjelser. Alltså inget som är avsett att döda, eller kommer att leda till döden om det träffar."

"Oppsan stop där, vi har bestämt ALLT GÅR, och det kommer vi att stå fast vid, åtminstone jag." Nästan skrek Markus.

"Det stödjer jag, vi har bestämt ALLT GÅR, då gäller det. Beslutar jag mig för att _störa_ med kraftfull magi, så siktar jag inte på han, men om den skulle träffa så dödar den, då kan jag inte använda det, så NEJ, ALLT GÅR." Konstaterade Harry till Sirius förskräckelse.

"JAG FÖRBJUDER DÖDSFÖRBANNELSEN. Alternativt jag FÖRBJUDER er båda att använda den här platsen och vara kvar i skolan om ni inte godtar det kravet."

"Det kan jag godta. " Svarade Harry

"Okej inga AK's" kompletterade Markus.

När det äntligen blev dags för själva duellen började den med enkla avväpningsbesvärjelser och enkla offensiva besvärjelser, vilka möttes med _protego_ eller helt enkelt undanklivning, men alltefter besvärjelserna växlades blev de allt aggressivare. Snart var det _reducto_ och värre som byttes, Harry hade inga problem att hålla sig undan, hans träning på RAF hade gett honom en god uthållighet. En tyst '_accio skor_' som direkt avbröts gav väntat resultat. Med båda fötterna dragna framåt föll Markus bakåt och slog i gräset. Nu kom två snabba _reducto_ från Harry, en till vardera foten, som naturligtvis trasades sönder. Därefter två ytterligare mot hans underarmar, med samma resultat. Sex snabba stingrar rakt in i grenen räckte för att smärtan skulle slå ut honom — totalt, han dog av den plötsliga chocken.

Efter några snabba undersökningar och kontroller av vilka besvärjelser som hade använts förklarades Harry Potter ärlig och laglig vinnare. Han förstod att det inte var över, därför satte han en _sonorus_ på sig innan han tog till orda.

"**Markus Flint hade den uppfattningen att han skulle hunsa med oss förstingar i Slytherin. Han valde att duellera mig, han som har gått fem år här förlorade mot mig, som inte ens har haft en dag här. Dessutom hade han så lång toleransnivå att lite smärta räckte för att han skulle dö av chocken. Inget av det jag gjorde kan räknas som dödande, individuellt eller kombinerat.**

"**Den eller de som menar att de måste **_**ge igen**_**, eller hämnas Markus, var så goda och stig fram. Jag har fått klart att de som försöker angripa mig fegt i ryggen kommer att redan innan de hinner börja, vara lovligt byte för mig.**

"**Stig fram nu, eller underordna er till Slyterinandan för oss i Slytherin, är det någon från något annat hus som vill **_**prova lyckan**_** så står jag till ert förfogande här och nu."**

Harry tittade förtjust när två han hade sett i dagrummet kvällen innan lösgjorde sig och steg fram, båda var från avgångsklassen.

"Jag Leonard Flint, kusin till Markus menar att det är min rätt, och skyldighet att ta vid där Markus slutade."

"Potter du har öppnat för det, vad säger du?"

"Samma villkor förhoppningsvis." Svarade han.

Strax var två nya kontrakt tecknade.

—

"BÖRJA!"

Harry märkte att det inte skulle bli en lugn start, en sträng av _redukto_ och _incendio_ vad värre var det kom, dolkar med _flagrante_ på, de var alltså både magiska och fysiska. Medan Harry var upptagen med att avvärja den första attacken passade Leonard på att göra sig osynlig.

Harry kontrade då med _'flagrate_' varvid han svepte runt med sitt trollspö. Det var mer för att visa andra att han såg var Leonard fanns. Ett spår med eld visade direkt var motståndaren fanns. Harrys svar lät inte heller vänta på sig.

'_Incendio, Aliquid reti submittere Propantriol — Aliquid reti submittere Metanol, reducto — Incendio'_

Först flammade ett område mellan dem upp därefter insveptes Leonard i en dimma av något som kom farandes ur elden som upphörde, och strax efter det ännu en ljusare dimma som övergick i ett blåviolett eldklotet räckte för att avsluta viljan, och förmågan hos Leonard. Den första kombinationen skapade ett moln av tårgas, en aggressiv tårgas, sannolikt var den nog för att vara dödlig. Den andra distribuerade den eldfarliga substansen metanol, som finfördelades med reducto och tändes med incendio, med en kolossal brandbomb som resultat. Orsaken till den andra sekvensen var att skapa ett klot av hetta som dels brände av, men också såg till att lyfta bort det första gasmolnet, som annars kunde ha skadat andra. Kombinationerna var naturligtvis på gränsen att vara godtagbar, men när _allt utom dödsförbannelsen går_, så fanns det inga hinder. Och när en motståndare värjer sig mot punktbesvärjelser var det nödvändigt med områdesverkan.

Harry visste nu att många fler skulle se testralerna nästa gång vagnarna kördes fram. Två _Flint_ mindre på skolan, de två hade dött för hans hand innan ens första lektionen var påbörjad. Han såg att den som hade gått fram med Leonard hade vänt tillbaks, inga fler verkade vilja utmana honom. Det hade kostat liv, men kriget fanns framför honom, och med Voldemorts ande i Quirre, så fanns det all anledning att inte backa en tum.

Efter att det andra protokollet var avslutat så förklarades han åter ärlig och laglig vinnare, han förstod att många skulle vilja _diskutera_ olika saker med honom. Det han hade gjort i sin andra duell var definitivt magi av en högre klass än som normalt förekom under en duell. Det fanns dock en viktig orsak att inte backa också, han tänkte inte tillåta översitteri, han hade inte avsett att döda, i vart fall inte i den första duellen, men vid den andra gav hans motståndare all inriktning på att han inte avsåg tveka på att ta livet av _förstingen_. Det skulle bli ett jobbigt år.

—

Två dueller, två döda, och det före frukost första skoldagen, det bådade inte gott, men han hade satt respekt i både skolans ledning och alla övriga elever. Naturligtvis kallades han för _näste häxmästare_. Amelia hade haft ett _personligt samtal_ med honom. Han hade tidigare inte behövt göra den ed han hade lovat göra om hon begärde den, hon begärde den inte nu heller. Bara en sanningsed, innan de talade vidare.

"Harry, två döda, varför?"

"Det började helt fel förstås, men de började spridas dödshot där inne, Hermione, skulle inte klara en vecka där, och stämningen piskades upp, jag blev tvungen att sätta stopp för det. Så jag erbjöd den som ville utmana min auktoritet att göra det på ett lagligt sätt."

"Avsåg du att döda Markus Flint?

"Faktiskt inte, med fötter och armar borta så var han utslagen, med lite _krydda_, med stingrarna. Armar och ben skulle kunna återväxa och med vård inom ett par minuter var det inte dödkligt. Stingrarna sedan skulle visa att det finns ömma platser. Jag hade ingen tanke på att det skulle få det resultatet, nu vet vi bättre."

"Du är den första som dödat med stingrar, även om de riktades mot känsliga områden, men summan av smärta från de fyra andra skadorna hjälpte ju också. Men den efterföljande duellen, den var inte så försynt, vad var det du _egentligen_ gjorde på slutet?"

"Kunskap, är makt, jag sände glykol genom en eld, det hettar upp den till närmare 300 grader, då bildas en tårgas, en mycket farlig tårgas, Akrolein, två miljondelar i luften är dödlig, så — ja, det var avsiktligt, men då den skulle bli farlig även för oss övriga skapade jag ett överhettat område som sög upp den högt upp i luften, där den sedan kunde spridas innan den reduceras naturligt i luften.

"Var har du lärt dig såna hemskheter? Jag har inte hört talas om det i något magiskt sammanhang förut."

"Att kalla fram saker är inga ovanligheter, _vad_ jag kallar fram kommer av vilken erfarenhet jag har. Tårgasen, är ett kemiskt vapen, i svag koncentration är den ok, men som jag gjorde är den inte svag. Jag behövde avsluta, och göra det utan risk för mig själv. Han försökte döda mig, han gick in på arenan för att döda mig så snabbt som möjligt. Hur jag lärt mig? Med fyra år på en militärbas lär man sig vad som är farligt, och hur man skyddar sig."

"Så du använde militära metoder?"

"Just den kemikalien som jag skapade användes under första världskriget, men inte nu längre, det finns effektivare sätt att döda, eller mindre farliga för att oskadliggöra. Jag behövde något som inte var allt för farligt för åskådarna, och er domare, men tillräckligt effektivt för att vinna. Ska jag döda min motståndare, här fanns det inget annat val, så varför tveka."

"Varför måste du döda?"

"Han var redan på det klara med att om jag vann, och han överlevde så skulle han ta mig när jag var ensam i någon korridor, men efter att han hade våldtagit mina kvinnliga vänner. Så — han var redan _död_ i mina tankar när hans första besvärjelse var på väg mot mig."

"Finns det fler du _måste döda_?"

"Jag vet inte om det är någon idé, men Quirrell, verkar bära Voldemort i sig. Städar jag bort honom, så kommer han att ha ett ännu större _behov_ att möta mig. Om ni tar hand om honom då kan han ha några bra hos er att städa undan före mig, men jag är ett mål oavsett om jag städar honom eller inte."

"Okej Harry, du får till juluppehållet på dig att samla in de uppgifter du behöver för att jobba på honom, sen tar vi in han."

"Okej, jag tror han saknar motivation att vara här nu när inte Dumble har stenen här. Dessutom tror jag att han vill eliminera mig innan jag _lär mig för mycket_."

"Du verkar redan kunna en hel del, mer än du borde kunna. Har du planerat hur du ska förklara det?"

"Jodå, jag har en del böcker, omagiska kemiböcker, i dem kan jag visa på gasen jag använde, och vilken magi jag nyttjade, inga märkvärdigheter."

"Bra, PM har varit i kontakt med mig, om dig. Det visade sig att en av officerarna på Cranwell, är rekryterare till en mycket _speciell_ avdelning inom brittiska säkerhetstjänsten. Förstå min förvåning när de _begärde_ att få rekrytera dig."

"**VA**?"

"De vet vad du kan, den där räddningen du gjorde ensam i havet norr om Azorerna, det var den som gjorde vissa personer nyfikna. Det har varit både övningar och jobb som motsvarade den du hamnade på. Du räddade alla, vilket var fler än de som officiellt skulle ha funnits där. Att ens _hitta_ hälften räknas som en otrolig tur, i det vädret. Att hitta alla, och rädda alla, som du gjorde, väckte vissa personers _stora_ intresse. Den här amuletten, om den blir varm och vibrerar, säg det här ordet när du är klar att ge dig iväg — och då är det bråttom. Sitter du i en lektion, ta dina saker och dra iväg, utrusta dig och fixa utseendet, och aktivera den. Det gäller liv, kanske mångas liv. Jag orienterar Minerva om det."

"Sablar, vad har jag ställt till med?"

"Ingen fara, det är bara det att PM, Chefen på Cranwell, och chefen på ISM, känner till om dig, som _extrem_. PM, gav mig ORDER, att _låna ut dig_, så känn dig privilegierad."

"Sablar i kvadrat, där försvann ett liv i lugn och ro."

"Du har själv bäddat för det, och du har betalt för tiden här också, glöm inte det, du är här för att göra ett jobb. Men rektor McGonagall vet att du står under ministeriets förmyndarskap . . . STOPP, ta det lugnt." Skyndade hon sig att säga när hon såg Harrys reaktion, och fortsatte. "Minerva, och några andra som har med skolan att göra _ska tro det_. Men, det hör till saken att Minerva _måste_ ha en orsak till varför du plötsligt ibland måste lämna skolan."

"Som 11 år gammal? — Suck."

"Ja, sucka på du. Jag har förstått att du har hittat en tidvändare, är det så?" Harry nickade. "Ta dig undan, fixa din utrustning och ta dig till dit du kan försvinna från och komma tillbaks till. När tiden är då du fick larmet, ge dig 30 sekunder, och aktivera den, det ger dig _rimlig_ tid att kunna svara på ett larm utan att väcka misstankar. Hur mycket har du redan använt den, så hur gammal är du _egentligen_?"

"Okej, innan jag var på basen, medan jag samlade in horcruxen, okej, ett extra år kanske. På basen, under fyra år, Jag hade lite extra tid under mina lediga stunder, så jag kunde läsa och praktisera magi, och inte minst de studier jag hade där. Okej ett å ett halvt år till kanske. Sen blev det några extra månader efter Cranwell, men före Hogwarts, så tre år kanske."

"Se till att hinna vila och ta inte ut dig för mycket, många har gått i väggen av oaktsamhet, var timme extra du skapar dig, måste du ge dig extra tid för vila och mat. Glöm aldrig det. Sköt om dig och lycka till."

"Tack fru minister."

—

**5**

Mycket hade ställts på högkant med det samtal han hade haft med fru Bones. Det var första gången han tänkte på att han inte längre var de 11 som han hade tänkt, trott sig vara, istället var han 14 år. Amelia hade inte sagt det rent ut, men hennes antydningar gick i linje med att hans klasskamrater var tre år yngre än honom, och om han inte såg upp så skulle han börja titta _romantiskt_ mot flickor — ganska snart.

Det fanns all orsak att godta att kliva upp till årskurs fyra, och ta en _föråldringsdryck_. Alltså, en neutral dryck, som exempelvis den mot huvudvärk, och sen ändra utseendet själv. Det skulle han kunna göra — senare, nu skulle han ila iväg till sin första lektion.

—

Det blev en del som Harry förutspådde, Hermione var som en gam på honom, hon skulle veta _allt_, allt han hade gjort på duelleringen, allt han hade läst, och inte minst ville . . . hon _begärde_ att få läsa i hans _stora_ samlingsböcker.

Det positiva det förde med sig var att han blev accepterad av resten av huset nu, och med det blev även Hermione fri från hot. Kraft, var något som respekterades i de _äldre_ familjerna. Det bästa man kunde göra om man inte bestämde över dem, var att ha vänskapliga kontakter med dem.

Den _försting_, som utklassar 6.e och 7.e årsklassens bättre duellanter, var inte någon man gjorde sig ovän med i onödan. Samtalet med Sirius fick stå tillbaks rektorn hade kallat på honom. Och som elvhusföreståndare följde Sirius med.

"Herr Potter, huset Flint har begärt kompensation för två förlorade söner. Vad har du att säga om det?"

"Att de framför sin begäran via ministeriet, och stöttar sin begäran med lagtext. Vad jag förstod så är det i båda fallen helt klart godkända duellelleringsvillkor, _dödlig utgång var möjlig_. Jag avsåg inte döda Markus, Leopold däremot, blev jag tvingad att sikta mot en avslutning av hans liv. Han såg endast min död som framtid, i den duellen eller genom fegt attentat senare. Så, skicka dem via ministeriet. Begär de, så kan jag ta en duell mot familjeöverhuvudet, men då handlar det om en familjeuppgörelse och allt vad den innehåller."

Harry såg hur Sirius vitnade, han visste vad det innebar. Men Harry fortsatte.

"Påminn dem också, att jag inte avser förlora, och med det kommer _hela familjegruppen Flint_, att räknas som min egendom, och slavar har jag ingen användning för, men jag kan sälja dem individuellt till högstbjudande, damerna lär kunna användas på _vissa inrättningar_. Männen, kan lämpligast sändas till Afrika, eller Brasilien, det lär finnas behov av billig arbetskraft där."

"Du är ond Harry, jag trodde inte det om dig, James och Lilys pojke, Harry, vad har det blivit av dig?" Sa Sirius med beklämd röst.

"Sirius! Du, om någon borde förstå att en del måste man hantera med de medel de förstår, allt annat är dömt att misslyckas. Nistravius Flint, har edat sig som trofast tjänare till Voldemort, men ingen av de nu gripna vet om honom, han är inom en av grenarna som Voldi har speciella förbindelser med. De är inte med på räder, så han kan inte fällas för mord och tortyr. Men han är på Voldis politiska sida, han är mycket farligare än Malfoy och Macnair någonsin var, de var bara verktyg."

"Och du vet det?"

"Du — om någon bör veta att jag har möjlighet att veta."

"Okej, okej, då så, men varför så drastisk mot dem? Varför inte bara låta ministeriet fråga ut dem?"

"Som jag sa, det finns inget _lagligt_ att fälla dem på, visst kan vi bura in dem i Azkaban, utan rättegång, men då sänker vi oss till Albus nivå. Så, vill de duellera, så finns möjligheten, den är _laglig_. Och de måste inse den möjligheten. I den typen av duellering ingår att skrämmas. Jag har ingen lust att ta den duellen, men kommer den, tänker jag vinna, och sedan måste de underordna sig mina villkor, vad jag i verkligheten kommer att göra med dem, det är en fråga som jag bestämmer när det blir aktuellt, om det blir det."

"Okej, jag ger mig. Rektorn har några fler saker att diskutera, lyssna noga nu."

"Jag, lyssnar när andra talar till mig, men det finns en del jag känner till, som inte verkar göra det. Fru rektor, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Det du visade prov på där ute, och tydligen en del saker i ert dagrum tidigare, det är långt upp i årskurserna här. Jag har förstått att du har börjat träna tidigt, skulle du vilja prova för att börja i högre klass, i så fall, hur högt upp tror du att du är?"

"Först, ja, jag skulle kunna testa för betygen redan, men — jag har bara läst det jag känt för att fördjupa mig i, det finns säkert mycket jag har hoppat över, kanske viktiga saker att kunna, som jag har hoppat över. Så kanske jag ska fortsätta i den klass jag är, egentligen är jag ju här mer för att hitta jämnåriga som kan bli vänner, än att gå i skola för framtida jobb. Jag har så jag inte behöver jobba."

"Jag tror jag förstår, den andra saken är något jag inte förstår, varför vill ministeriet att du ska lämna Hogwarts ibland, nästan som rena utryckningar?"

"Det är nog också vad det är, jag är ju trots allt _den som överlevde_. Sirius vet vad jag gjorde för några år sedan, han och Amelia var de som såg vad som hände. Mer om det vill jag inte gå närmare in på, men jag lyder fru minister och kommer när hon kallar på mig. Det har högre prioritet för mig än skolan har." Harry såg att Sirius nickade instämmande, samtidigt ruskade han på huvudet när han såg att Minerva vill fördjupa sig i ämnet.

"Okej, försök vara diskret vid sådana tillfällen."

"När fru minister kallar, betyder det att jag behöver vara någon annan stans och då ska jag inte låta dem vänta. Får jag öppna en studiegrupp, alltså dem jag bjuder in, får jag lära dem av saker jag kan?"

"Vad är det du vill lära dem?"

"Konsten att överleva, i magins värld, och i den hemska verkligheten, alltså även i naturen."

"Jag ser inget hinder för det, hur många kan det bli?"

"Jag vet att Hermione, hmmm fröken Granger, Susan Bones och hennes kompis Hannah Abbott, verkade vara intresserade av att lära sig saker, Nev . . . hmm, . . . Longbotton, såg ut som att han ville mer än vågade, så det är några att börja med. Sen när vi väl är igång så blir det säkert fler, men hur många vi blir har jag ingen aning om, men så mycket vet jag redan att det är kö till mig för att få lära sig det jag visade."

"Att ni är några som läser tillsammans har jag inget emot. En sak som jag vill fråga, är det _dina ormar_ som finns runt om på olika ställen?"

"Ja, de har till uppgift att skydda Hermione, och mig. De angriper ingen som inte håller på att ska göra illa oss."

"Måste du ha dem där?"

"Nej, men de avskräcker, främst de i mitt hus, från att planera något mot mig eller mina vänner. Dessutom är de effektiva på att hålla råttor borta. Visserligen lär den som förrådde oss, råttan Peter Pettigrew inte vara ett hot längre, men vem vet vilka andra animagusar det finns. Ormarna har redan talat om att en katta luktar som rektorn. Så den katten är fredad, liksom en ful svart hund luktar som vår husföreståndare, den är också fredad. De har inte sett, eller känt lukten av andra djurmänniskor."

"De kanske fyller en funktion ändå, håll mig underrättad om det händer något, — som jag behöver veta."

"Det jag skulle uppskatta är om jag får titta i hela biblioteket om jag hittar böcker jag inte har kunnat köpa, jag menar så jag kan titta och kanske skriva av valda delar som jag kan komma att behöva."

"Vänta några veckor med den begäran, så får vi se hur det utvecklar sig. Om du inte har något annat, så börjar det bli dags för middag i stora salen."

"Tack fru rektor." Sa Harry och lämnade Sirius och Minerva till allvarliga diskussioner, han förstod att de skulle ha några funderingar att diskutera. Harry själv tänkte ta det lugnt några dagar, om de omkring honom tillät det.

—

Efter de första hektiska dagarna lugnade det ner sig, och familjen Flint begärde via Ministeriet att få _utkräva familjeblot_ för sina förlorade söner. Följaktligen restes ett krav om två gånger fem miljoner galleons, eller traditionell duell. Harry förstod av all text att de i den försökte ingjuta fruktan hos honom.

Men Harry visste att de inte hade lagligt stöd att kräva hans pengar, så han hade ingen lust att blidka dem.

Däremot blev det snabbt avklarat att Voldemorts ande i Quirre måste tas om hand, innan han anade oro. Och enda möjligheten att _döda_ Voldi var att han först skulle förkroppsliga sig, eller dementorkyssas där han fanns. Därför blev två dementorer tagna till Hogwarts, och instängda i ett rum tillsammans med Quirrell.

Med det var eran med Voldemort till ända, snabbare och enklare än vad som hade befarats.

—

Med det slutade också Voldis era för gott.

—

**Epilogus**

Harry däremot fortsatte första klass och hade bara tre utryckningar där hans hjälp behövdes, två av dem var IRA-bombningar, där kan på några timmar kunde ge tillräckliga bevis för att _de andra_, skulle kunna gripa de som hade placerat ut bomberna. Den tredje var en eftersökning av två barn som hade försvunnit, han hittade dem visserligen men en av dem var tyvärr död redan när Harry hittade dem i en klippravin, den andre var så allvarligt skadad att hans liv inte gick att rädda. Olyckan var redan skedd, men Harry kunde konstatera att det var en helt vanlig olycka, och inget brott bakom.

Däremot när det blev dags för årsavslutningstesten, satt han med för testen O.L.W. som han klarade godkänt i de tester han gick upp i. Det räckte för honom, efter det valde han bort Hogwarts. Istället återvände han till Cranwell

Familjen Flint, backade ur, de hade även fått _brev_ som förklarade för dem vad Harry tänkte göra med dem, efter att han hade dödat både duellanten och sekundanten. I breven hade han även i detalj beskrivit mycket personliga förhållanden inom familjen, och hur han tänkte exploatera de sakerna. Att Harry hade haft spionerande ormar inne i Flints fastigheter nämnde han förstås inte. Men i elakt spel ingår att skrämmas. Han visste att han skulle kunna vinna en duell mot dem, men det skulle samtidigt föra upp honom själv i rampljuset, vilket han ville undvika. Att han i de breven beskrev hur och vilka av familjen han avsåg _offentligt avrätta_ kanske var det som slutligen fick Nistravius Flint att diskret backa ur.

—

Fyra år senare återsåg Harry Hermione, hans grupp hade kallats till att hämta en grupp från Queen Victoria School. De skulle ut på en av klassernas _utflykter_. QVS, var en av försvarsepartementets skolor den följde i traditionellt skotskt mönster med en egen mycket uppskattad säckpipeorkester.

Skolan var inledningsvis avsedd för soldaternas barn, av vilka många kunde vara såväl faderslösa som föräldralösa, men skolan hade öppnat för speciellt rekryterade. Naturligtvis var en stor del av utbildningen och tiden vid skolan inriktade på fysiska aktiviteter som hade koppling till militära sidan. Bland de sakerna ingick en veckas vistelse i någon av parkerna. Då hade de hjälp med transporten från bland andra RAF.

Harry visste det inte, men de uppgifter han hade lämnat om en del personer på Hogwarts hade räckt för att de han nämnde skulle bli _rekryterade_ att fortsätta sin skolning vid QVS. Som utöver traditionella omagiska ämnen även hade en gren för magikunniga.

Den isolerade magivärlden var inte den enda magiska världen i UK, det visade sig att den grupp som hade _begärt_ att få tillgång till unge Harry, var en ännu mer _hemlig_ grupp av magikunniga, en grupp som hade behållit sin allians till _The Queen_. I magivärlden fanns det de som tillhörde den gruppen också, Minerva och Amelia var två av dem, familjen Potter var en annan, och nu hade även Harry själv involverats i den gruppen.

Naturligtvis kände inte Hermione igen Harry, då han uppträdde i sin skepnad av Edvard Evans.

—

*** Ende ***


End file.
